


End of the Line

by coldfusion9797



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Goodbyes, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: At least this time they have a chance to say goodbye. Extra scene for the end of Endgame.





	End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's pretty obvious that Bucky knew Steve wasn't coming back, so I wrote that little scene for them.

"Buck, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Steve sounds so serious, but then again, when has he ever not?

Bucky follows Steve, something he's spent his whole life doing. Steve mighta been the 'weak' one, but it was always Bucky who was powerless.

Steve's got the stones and the Pym particles. If anyone was gonna see this thing through to the end it was gonna be Steve Rogers. That he's saved the universe isn't a surprise to Bucky, Steve always did pick the most impossible fights and believe he could win them. 

Steve turns to him, a look of finality on his face, and Bucky knows before Steve says it, that he isn't coming back.

This is it, his last chance. 

"Can I have one thing before you go?"

Steve knows what he means, has always known how Bucky really felt about him. 

Willingly, Steve steps forward, lifts his hand to Bucky's cheek and leans in.

Their mouths meet in a kiss that Bucky's been waiting his whole life for, but it doesn't feel like he expects. Not anymore.

He thought it would mean everything, answer every question, solve every problem, but it's just a warm press of lips. Another compromise between friends. At least he knows now.

Steve leans back, gives him one of those looks that strip him bare.

"You'll be okay?"

He nods, only realising the truth of it now. How he found someone else without even looking.

"I have Sam."

Steve smiles at that.

"I plan on giving him the shield. Unless you...?"

Bucky smiles too, and shakes his head.

Once upon a time he'd have done it gladly, but he's got too much sin in his past now.

"Sam will be perfect for it."

Then they are just standing there, staring at each other, with this chance to say goodbye, and neither of them really sure how to end it.

Bucky loves Steve, so much, wants him to have all the good things he missed out on. Really, it's all he ever wanted for his punk best friend.

He reaches out, gives Steve's arm a squeeze, letting him off the hook.

"Go get her, Steve."

Steve's face lights up in a different way then, and Bucky knows beyond a doubt that letting him go is the right thing to do.

"I'll see you again, Buck."

"Not for a while, I hope."

"Me too."


End file.
